Night's Passing
by Geo the Arch
Summary: A few bits of short fiction, one that has been posted before, the other two new. Take from them what you will. Please, if nothing else, sit back in your chair, relax, take in the sounds of the night air, and read on.
1. Night's Embrace

Night's Embrace

This time, things were different. It seemed as if the sun would never set, and when it finally did, the young man watched it go with a horrible mix of sadness and relief. They said the night healed all things with its sleep, and after the things he'd seen today, he wanted that release more than anything else he'd ever longed for. And worse yet, he'd been spared the worst of it. He was a Weyrling for Sweet Faranth's sake! And above that, his beloved brown wasn't even ready to take his first trip skyward to carry 'Stone, much less Flame Thread.

It didn't matter though, for the cries he head today, the grim faces of the Healers as they went about their task, and that cry, that piercing note of anguish and of loss that brought Wingleaders to tears. He didn't think he could stand another time. How could a community take such loss and go on without but a second's pause? He sat there, watching the darkening sky, trying to find an answer, searching desperately for one that would bring a bit of peace into his mind.

His bond, his beautiful brown was asleep, that was something. Clinging to that fierce bit of love for his other half, he shivered, even though the air was oppressively hot still. Igen in the summer was a special kind of torture. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the footsteps behind him on the sand, and only when he realized that someone had sat down next to him did he register any kind of curiosity at all.

It was a girl, and for a moment he was at a loss, trying to place the face. Then realization hit him and he started. "My-my apologies goldrider. Can I help you?" If he remembered rightly, she was still a Weyrling too, though he'd no idea of her age. Sitting still for a long second, the goldrider didn't move, which only put him more and more on edge, wondering if he'd made some offense. Finally, she turned to look at him, and the expression in her eyes was one that mixed fatigue with the loss everyone felt.

"I'm, I'm not really sure, but you look as lost as I feel, so perhaps we can keep each other company for a while." He realized that she was shaking slightly, and hurriedly asked, "You are ok, right? Should I call a Healer?" Without realizing the codes of conduct he was breaking, he put his arm around the girl, half to support her, half to comfort her.

"I'll be ok. I'm not hurt. Just-just-" She couldn't finish the statement, whether from the lack of words or the emotion being restrained by a strength of will that had carried her through the day. Nodding, the Brown Weyrling took a breath, and finding himself slightly calmer with a purpose was able to reply, "Just relax. It's been a day and a half. Everyone's shaken up and scared, and sad. I am too." With those few words he felt some sort of wall come down and the young goldrider leaned against him, accepting the embrace. Together the two sat there for a good long while in the dark, not saying a thing.

Words really weren't needed though, for each understood what the other was feeling, felt it themselves, and when the two had finally exhausted any emotion they had left in the form of tears, the calm of night swept over the Weyr at long last and brought sleep. Sleep to the goldrider at the very least. He'd carried the Ranker back to her quarters in his arms, protectively. Though he'd stopped to ask for directions twice, no one had looked at him oddly. When he'd tucked her into the cot at the side of her sleeping gold and stood back up she opened her eyes for just a second, and whispered, "Thank You."

An odd feeling, torn between affection for the girl probably no older than himself, and a fierce sense of protectiveness swelled through his heart and he nodded, managing a kind smile before letting himself out. In the corridor outside he turned to leave and found himself face to face with the Weyrleader. Stunned, he stood there, wondering what excuse to give, what reason to state. The older man gently smiled, and asked, "Is she sleeping?"

He had enough wits to nod and to keep his mouth shut. The Weyrleader breathed a deep sigh. "Good, thank you. Whatever it was you did calmed her down. She held together long enough, but it tore her apart mentally. I am in your debt Rider." Shocked out of his silence, he managed to squeak out, "I'm- just a Weyrling sir." The Weyrleader smiled again. "I say otherwise. You have the heart of a Rider, and the honesty to back it up. I won't forget. Now, get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be just as long as today was, mores the pity."

With that, he took his leave of the Weyrleader, and walked back towards the Barracks, eyes now drooping with sleep that hadn't been there before. Curling up beside his brown, he sought sleep, and was given his just reward.


	2. The Longest Night

The world and all the amazing people in it ain't mine. I can only claim these humble bits of writing.

* * *

The Longest Night

The hot humid dark hung over Southern Weyr. In the night, dragons and humans alike shifted restlessly. The wait was nearly over now. Turns and turns of practice and of restlessness would end early tomorrow morning. Every rider, from the youngest Weyrling to the older retired rider knew that tomorrow morning the sun would rise and the wings would rise with it. The Weyrleader, knowing this had ordered all to sleep early, but even as he communicated the order via dragon, he knew that many would disobey. He found himself pacing back and forth restlessly on his ledge, stopping every now and then to look at his bronze.

Finally, he could take his pacing no longer and wheeled away to the exit of his Weyr. Silently he roamed the Weyr not really caring where he went. Along corridors and paths he came until the low murmur of voices caught his attention. Ah, it was the room that was set aside for use by the Candidates as a common area. Silently as possible he edged forward, trying to hear what was being said.

"-Wish I could be up there tomorrow…" He smiled grimly, a certain number of riders would eagerly trade those young people if they at all could. Tomorrow would be terrifying for all involved on some level, despite all the training. When the injuries started happening… "-Crazy, you'd have to drag me out there." Another voice spoke up as he listened in. "If you can't face the duty why the Shards are you here as a Sharding Candidate." A long silence followed before an answer that was to quiet to be heard was muttered. Then a lighter, but still serious voice added. "If time comes I'll do my duty up there like we do ours down here. Doesn't mean I won't be scared." Still another voice popped in, "But still-"

And so it went. He debated on interrupting the late night conversation, but sensed that this was important for the young men and women within, doing much the same as he was. So he eavesdropped a bit longer, and after a bit started to feel a bit sleepy himself when a girls voice came loud and clear. "When will you all figure it out?" Amidst the shushing, and what must have been motions for her to quiet down the girl continued. "Fine, fine. The future is just that. We can't predict if we'll ever get up there, so stop worrying about it. Tomorrow we do as we we're taught and pass 'Stone along and help those that need it." There was a pause and then, "And we do it together."

In the little murmur of assent that must have come from most listening, the Weyrleader found himself nodding and muttered, "Just so." And, that was that. The conversation returned to more mundane topics as the Candidates strove to not think about the chaos that tomorrow was destined to bring. In truth they were just the same as all his riders, people trying to pass through this long night, and to do what was needed to be done.

Sooner rather than later, sleep had caught up with most of them, and the Weyrleader heard the sound of people leaving the room via the inner door to where they bunked. He remained motionless, waiting for everyone to leave, when a voice rang loud and clear again. "G'night sir. Sleep well." Somewhat baffled, and slightly amused, he stood from where he'd 'hidden' himself all throughout the conversation, and grinned. Trust the Candidates to have some way of seeing who was near the door.

Manners getting the best of him he replied a hasty, "Good night." Before winding his way back to where his bronze slept. Finally, he was able to find sleep, and drifting off into the peaceful rest before the storm had time for a single, quick smile and the possession of a happy memory before life went on.


	3. A Cold Winters Evening

A Cold Winters Evening

It was a cold, cold evening at High Reaches Weyr. On the Weyrbowl rim, the Watchrider was huddled in his protective hut, keeping to the warmth of his fire as outside his dragon expelled great quantities of frozen vapor with every breath. Far below, the Weyrbowl was quiet and empty- not a soul in view on this the coldest of winter nights. Dragon and rider kept to Weyr and other, warmer places, for this was a cold that would go down in history as a record breaker.

Overhead the clouds drifted past the two full moons and the wind whistled down into the Weyrbowl with a soft howling sound that set the canines and felines of the Weyr on edge and made the children of the Weyr huddle tighter into their beds and blankets, trying to ignore the sounds of traditional horror from outside. However, not all was quiet and dark for in the Dining Cavern in the flickering light of the great hearth sat a man wrapped in a cloak. In his hands was clasped a steaming mug of Klah and he was staring into the fire, as if trying to see shapes amidst the flickering flames.

A sudden noise made him turn his head to look at the entrance to the kitchen and he saw shadows outlined in the entryway. "Who's that?" The question was soft, and emerged from a deep well tuned voice. From the shadows there came an exclamation of surprise and then from the darkness emerged two people, a young boy and a girl. Eyeing them the man smiled softly and beckoned them forward. "Shouldn't you two be in bed? It's far past lights out for Candidates and Weyr children." The two looked at each other for a moment before the girl spoke. "I'm sorry sir, it's just- we got cold and couldn't sleep, and wanted to see if there was anything hot left to drink."

The man nodded, "Well, there's no harm in that I suppose." He leaned forward and then slowly rose, as if it took a great effort to do so. Putting his glass down on the hearth, he gestured towards the part of the fire where a pot of water hung. "What'll it be young masters? I don't suppose you'll be wanting Klah, but I think we've things enough to warm up some cider if that suits the both of you." This time is was the boy that spoke. "Cider would be fine sir. Thank you." Moving towards the kettle the man in the cloak gestured back at his chair. "I'll be just a bit then. Feel free to pull up a chair to the fire and warm yourselves. 'Tis indeed a very cold night out." With that he turned to preparing a drink and in the background he could hear the sounds of two wooden chairs being pulled up, presumably next to his. Smiling to himself, he continued his work, and for a time there was silence. Finally, when he was ready he turned around, and in his hands were clasped two mugs of warm cider.

Strolling back to where the two children sat, being warmed by the fire, he carefully handed a mug to each of them and watched as they took a sip. "Thank you sir. Not too hot, not to cold, just right. Like mother used to do." The boy nodded in agreement and took another sip. Both were much to occupied to notice the happy crinkle that had formed on the man's face. "Not a problem, that's the way my mother used to make such things so many Turns ago." Pausing he turned to the fire and took up a good sized log from the supply. Tossing it onto the fire, he watched as it caught flame itself and nodded before picking up his mug of Klah from where he had set it. Then he turned and went back to his chair, and sat down carefully, making sure not to waste a drop of his drink. Looking to his left, he caught sight of the two children drinking deeply and felt warmness touch his own heart in a way he hadn't felt in Turns.

Gazing back at the fire, the man was silent for a while. Then as if he remembered something, he posed a question aloud. "Tomorrow's the winter solstice and the start of the Gather, correct?" If words could incite a reaction, these did. Suddenly the boy and girl were all grins. "Yes sir! I can't wait! They'll be candy and singing and dancing, and-and-and." The boy finished the girl's sentence. "Fun!" Nodding the boy took another sip of cider. "Yeah, that's it. Lots of fun!" The man laughed. "Good to hear, good to hear. Sounds like an exciting thing. A good time to enjoy yourselves, no trouble making planned?" The two children giggled. "Nope, not at all." This from the girl brought a fresh round of laughter from all three. "Of course not." Eventually the laughter subsided and all three were silent again.

"Sir?" The man looked over his shoulder at the boy. "Yes?" There was a pause as the boy tried to find the words he wanted. "What-What will you do tomorrow? For the Solstice. You look kinda lonely." There was another silence as the man thought. "Oh, I don't know. I hadn't really planned on anything. Perhaps I'll sleep in a bit later, but not much else." He watched as the two children nodded, trying to contain the question they most wanted to ask. In fact, they never had the chance to at all for at that moment footsteps were heard in the kitchen.

"Enbry? Steran? Oh there you are you rascals!" In swept an older woman, obviously a crèche worker by her tone in voice. "Disturbing another gentleman no less I see. Well, you've caused enough mayhem. Back to bed the both of you, this instant!" The children protested but slowly clambered to their feet. The man watched, amusement in his eyes as the two slowly headed back the way they had come and was surprised when the girl stopped, set her mug down and came back in spite of the shrill voice to give him a hug. "Aw, thank you miss. Now, you'd best get to bed before I get yelled at too, eh?" And with that the girl spun back around and dashed for the safety of her friend and caretaker, blushing slightly.

Motionless he watched the three disappear from sight and turned his attention back on the flickering flames. Bitter for so long, he'd forgotten that it was the little moments in life that made living enjoyable in the face of everything else. For now, he would finish his Klah. Tomorrow however, he might do something different, and show up to the Gather. Perhaps it was time to face life again, and take the offered hand instead of rejecting it. Only time would tell.

~Fin

* * *

Perhaps we can all learn a thing or two from those younger than us.


End file.
